tragedy
by charles-gray
Summary: tragedy strikes the team and no one thinks it could get any worse. but this is only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was at the office waiting to hear the case. Everyone but Mai and Naru.  
It was almost three hours since they should have arrived. Everyone sat quietly, and Lin stood by the door getting more worried by the minute.

The silence was only broken by the phone ringing. Lin didn't notice it at first but then quickly answered it. His face went paler than his shirt. He was immediately out the door. The others looked at him before going after him.

"what happened" Monk asked him.

"no time to explain" Lin answered before driving away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mai, are you hurt" Ayako demanded.

"I'm fine, but how-" Mai started.

"we were really scared when Lin ran off" Monk said, "we thought something happened to you"

"I'm fine, no where's-" Mai tried again.

"are you sure your fine? You seem pretty shaken" John asked concerned.

"wheres Naru" Yasu asked.

Mai gasped at the memory. Everyone was immediately concerned. What could have happened to shake so much? Mai felt like she would faint and sank to her knees. " Na-Naru got shot" she managed before she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Naru was unconscious in one of the hospital beds. Blood still soaked the bandages on his shoulder and leg. Lin was standing at the foot of the bed, trying to figure out what to say when he woke up.

Naru sat up with a grumble. Lin gave him a harsh glare. Naru returned it with a frown.

"If you're going to lecture me fine, but I know I did the right thing" Naru stated.

"What you did was get two more holes than needed. How could that have possibly been the right thing?" Lin shouted, "What in the world were you thinking"

Naru looked down then said, "I thought I could save her"

Lin looked puzzled. Naru looked up, and with tears in his eyes said, "But she's still not safe"


	4. Chapter 4

Mai was sent to a room in the hospital after she fainted. From across the hall, Owen McMorris had affair view of Mai surrounded by her friends. He had no opportunity while they were there. But he had patients; he had been waiting years for this. Since before Oliver and Eugene became Davis.


	5. Chapter 5

Naru could hardly keep his thoughts strait. The main question was: How did he find me? Naru hadn't seen Owen since he was at the orphanage, where he left him.

**_authors note: my sister has been helping me with some of the endings._**

**_big thanks to Emily :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

The third of almost identical triplets, Owen had always hated seeing the future parents and would hide to avoid them. Noll hated him, and Gene always forgave him. When the Davis' came Noll didn't go get Owen before they left, so he was stuck there. Noll hadn't seen him since then but how was he here now.


	7. Chapter 7

Mai was sure she saw Gene, or at least she thought it was Gene.

Naru was persistent about walking her to the office. On one of the more deserted roads this living double of Naru had stopped them.

Mai was terrified by the freezing look in his eyes. The cold blue was so unlike Naru's, but the black hair was the same.

And his voice was colder than ice as he said, "you took my family away, so I'll take away the most important thing to you" then he pointed the gun and pulled the trigger.


	8. Chapter 8

Lin had no idea who Owen was, Naru never mentioned him before.

"what does Owen look like" Lin questioned.

"like Gene and I but his eyes are almost white" Naru answered, " but you'll never find him"

"really who's side are you on" Lin asked.

"its not like that" Naru said shaking his head.

"then what" Lin insisted.

"Owen has a special ability to make him hard to find" Naru stated.

" not like he can turn invisible" Lin said.

Naru said nothing.

Lin knew what that meant, "oh no"


	9. Chapter 9

Mai dreamed of what happened.

The two of them were walking and having a nice conversation. Naru was even smiling. Then Naru stopped dead in his tracks. In front of them was the Naru double. His icy blue eyes shone to match the smirk he wore.

"what are you doing here ? How did you find me?" Naru asked.

"you took my family away, so I'll take away the most important thing to you" his voice was calm and flat.

Th double held up a gun ad shot. Naru moved in front of Mai as soon as he realized what would happen. The bullet hit him in the shoulder, when the shot would have killed her. Naru accidentally knocked Mai to the ground when he got hit. Naru grabbed his shoulder for a second before going after the double. The double shot again and hit Naru in the leg before disappearing into thin air. Naru was down with the second shot. Mai called for an ambulance, on the way to the hospital she called Lin.


	10. Chapter 10

Mai was let out later that day. All of her friends took her back to her apartment. Then refused to leave. Monk got a text from an number he didn't know. It said, "where is everyone"

Monk- who is this?

Naru- your employer

Monk- hey hows the shoulder?

Naru- it doesn't matter. Now where are you?

Monk- at Mai's

Naru- is Mai there?

Monk- yes

Naru- she can't be alone under any circumstances. Do you understand?

Monk- why?

Naru- she might be in danger

Monk looked down at his phone and read the message again.

Monk- from what?

Naru- my brother

Monk didn't know what to do. He thought Gene was dead. And there couldn't possible be another one, could there? He didn't want to risk it so he agreed. He quickly told everyone else what happened. Mai looked terrified and everyone else looked shocked.

Everyone started asking questions at once. Monk was the only one who heard the knock at the door. Monk went and answered it. On the other side stood a boy about Naru's age. He had black hair and icy blue eyes. He gave a week smile and asked, "can I come in"


	11. Chapter 11

"i don't need your protection" Naru protested.

"you need me more than Mai does" Lin insisted.

"Mai could die, I'm in no danger here" Naru stated.

"and how do you know this"

"he said he would take away the most important thing to me."

"fine I'll go. But tomorrow I will be calling your parents"

Lin didn't know what to expect as he walked up the steps to the door. As he was about to knock he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. He heard Mai's scream.


	12. Chapter 12

Naru know he could help if he could get out. He got out of bed and dressed into the clothes Lin had brought. He went to the window and opened it, he was on the second floor. to him the jump didn't look too far.

He too the jump and reopened the wound in his leg.

He had to limp all the way to Mai's home hoping he could help.

When he got there he didn't believe what he found. The door was wide open, and Lin was unconscious on the floor.

A voice came from behind him, "hello Oliver" the door slammed shut.


	13. Chapter 13

Monk was forced over to help Naru drag Lin to the living room. Everyone was shocked to see him. Well not Owen, he knew he would come.

"you can let them go" Naru insisted.

"now why would I do that" Owen asked.

"you don't need them" Naru said.

"oh really" Owen said taking out his gun. Everyone cowered at the sight of it. Naru acted as if he didn't see it.

"i mean they're important, but not the most important" Naru said with a smirk.

"what do you mean" Owen smirked back.

Naru's smirk went to a full grin," I'm the most important thing to me. They call me 'Naru the narcissist" just for that."

"your lieing" Owen frowned.

Owen turned the gun on the others. Naru quickly attacked his brother to throw off his aim. The bullet hit Lin in the hand and immediately woke him. Owen turned invisible and fought off Naru before leaving.

John called for an ambulance for Naru and Lin.


	14. Chapter 14

After Naru and Lin were sent to the hospital. Lin was let out with a bandaged hand. Naru was kept with more damage done to his shoulder and leg. Mai sat by his bed to keep him company. Neither said a word.

"i lied" Naru said breaking the silence.

Mai wasn't sure she had heard him right.

"you are the most important thing to me" he said.

Mai attacked him in a hug. "of course I am" Mai said, "you took two bullets for me"

Naru returned the hug saying, "and I would take a third."


	15. the end

Owen had seen enough to know he had been lied to, and that he was right. He turned and left saying, "see you soon, Oliver"

**there will be more with Owen.**


End file.
